The invention relates to a pivot-action damper.
Damping devices which are able to display their damping effect even over small angular regions are for example required for damping the closure movements of doors, furniture doors or flaps, in the closing region, in order to prevent a push effect when said doors or flaps abut against the end stops in the closed position.
From DE 201 04 100 U1, a damping device for furniture doors is known which comprises a rotation damper with a damping liquid and a pinion, with said rotation damper being connected to a hinge such that the pinion intermeshes with a toothed rack profile or intermeshes with teeth of an end stop component of the hinge. However, in a rotation damper of this type, the braking force or damping force is essentially only achieved by the molecular friction of the highly viscous medium with which the rotation damper is filled, so that said rotation damper provides only a relatively modest damping effect over the small angular region which corresponds to the area of the closing region of a door or flap.
It is thus the object of the invention to create a pivot-action damper which generates a large braking and damping force even if activated over small angular regions.